Surprise
by GoodMama08
Summary: My take on the AJ Lee scandal. When Vickie reveals her proof AJ and John have their own surprise in store for Vickie and the wwe universe. Meet AJ's twin sister JJ who is dating John she is angry that Vickie came after her sister and took her job so now JJ is going to help her sister deal with Vickie she also wants to help her sister find love.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Lee was sitting in a room at Monday night raw waiting for Vickie Guerrero to reveal her evidence that aj had an affair with john cena. She had her head in her hands trying not to cry this had been a hard week on her, and it was starting to take its toll. Feeling the cushion besidesink down she looked up "Hey don't let the banshee witch get to you, after tonight she won't mess with you again." AJ smiled at the person "I can always count on you to have my back." "Of course you can you're stuck with me for life remember?

Aj laughed harder "As if you'd let me forget it" Don't worry AJ after tonight you'll have your job back as general manger of RAW, after we prove Vickie lied. AJ laid her head on the shoulder of other person that was with her "Can kick her butt first before I get my job back?" Sure and I'll beat up Zigler so he doesn't interfere." That started another round of laughter that could be heard from outside the locker room.

Elsewhere John Cena was pacing his locker room, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Randy Orton walked into his best friends locker room. "How are you doing?" "Not good, Aj who is my friend is hurting and there's nothing I can do about it." Randy could tell the strain of this so called scandal was hard on his friend, first his divorce, than his injury, now this seemed to be the last straw.

John sat down next to Randy on the bench "Do you believe me, that nothing happened between me and AJ?" "Yes I do I've known you for years now and if you say it didn't happen it didn't, but I do feel like you're keeping something from me." John took a deep breath and looked at Randy wondering if he should tell him.

Later that night Vickie called John down to the ring first he walked down stoically. Than Aj came to the ring she wasn't skipping, or smiling, she had her head down. When she got into to the ring she glared at Vickie and stood next to john who put his arm around her shoulders. She even had Vince McMahon there to show him and the WWE universe her proof of their affair. On the titan-tron footage played of John Cena and AJ lee at IN-N-OUT Burgers talking and laughing. Into a few minutes of the video AJ leaves but within a few minutes shes back, John stands up and kisses her lightly on the lips before she sits down. "See I told you I had proof, AJ had and affair,," as she said that AJ's music starts up again everyone is shocked when a woman steps outs and stats skipping down to the ring just like AJ.

She gets into the ring and asks for a microphone. Vickie is beside herself "Who do you think you are?" "I'm JJ, AJ's identical twin sister and it was me that John was kissing not my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vickie was standing in the ring looking at AJ Lee who was wearing a sleeveless blouse with a gray and white striped tie black slacks, her hair was styled in its normal way, wearing black and white converse, than in clear contrast standing next to her was JJ wearing a coral colored dress that was gathered at the waist with detailing, her hair was curled, and she had black flats with coral accents on. It was Vickie's worst nightmare there was two of them. Both girls tiltled their heads and looked at Vickie who still hadn't said a word she was just open and closing her moth but no sound was coming out.

John got a big smile on his face "Ladies and gentleman, JJ Lee has accomplished something something in that nobody has been able to to do before she has silenced Vickie Guerrero." the crowd went wild, AJ high fived her sister. "Whats wrong Vickie? you look like you seen a ghost" said AJ after her sister handed her a microphone. JJ wasn't done with Vickie yet, "Close your mouth, you look like a big mouth bass out of water, as she imitated Vickie opening and closing her mouth, AJ bent over laughing she knew her sister was only getting warmed up. "Trying to catching flies big mouth Vickie?" JJ asked sweetly.

John was laughing with AJ it wasn't often one saw Vickie at a loss for words. Vince meanwhile was standing there cracking up with both of them he knew he should be professional but this girl had the crowd in the palm of her hand. "You see big mouth just like you got this footage I did the same, and have some of my own to show to prove that AJ didn't have a date with John that night or any night. Please roll it"

Once again you see AJ lee walk from the table from where John was sitting and this time you have audio "Alright John I'll talk to Mr. McMahon and see what I can do about that. "Thanks AJ, oh and thanks for setting me up with your sister shes amazing I didn't think I was ready to date yet but shes different you know what I mean?" AJ smiled and laughed "It was nothing John and I know what you mean JJ is something else. "Pause it, Okay Banshee if you look you'll notice that AJ is wearing a business suit there, "Okay play again". Now you see the two girls run into each other and you can hear them "Hey AJ, how do I look? AJ looked at her twin who was wearing a sapphire colored top and jeans, with sneakers "You're going to take his breath away." JJ hugged her twin but as AJ went to move away JJ grabbed AJ's pinky "For life?" "For life." Than lastly it showed john greeting JJ before the screen went black.

"You may go now big mouth." JJ turned and smiled at her sister and boyfriend was was enveloped and a group hug. Vickie finally gathered her wits about her "Mr. McMahon are you going to let that let brat talk to me this way?" she shrieked. Vince looked at the two girls. "In light of this new evidence, Vickie, I have no choice but to give AJ her job back as general manger of RAW." AJ and JJ were jumping up in down holding each other in a hug, John had stepped away to let the sisters have their moment.

Vickie "Well than as queen Diva I demand a match with with … her she sputtered" pointing at JJ. JJ made a disgusted face and dragged her hand down the right side of her face "Say it don't spray it." AJ gave her creepy smile to Vickie "Fine Vickie you want it you got it, next week it will be JJ Lee vs Big Mouth Vickie."

Vickie stood in the ring fuming while AJ, JJ, John, and Vince walked up the ramp. When JJ got to the top she turned around, "Can't wait to for next week big mouth." than she took her sisters hand and went backstage.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the WWE Vince McMahon does. I only own my OC JJ Jemma Joy. I and I own the idea for the twist on the AJ Lee scandal. **

**Authors Note Please review and thank you to trinigirlkeke, foldintothenight, bsbfan558 for the kind review. Also thank you to those of you have alerted this story or favorited it. **

Chapter 3

JJ hugged her sister "Told you we'd shut her up, the only thing I'm confused about is where is where is Dolph Ziggler?" AJ shrugged her shoulders. Vince was looking at the two girls "AJ you know that your sister can't compete next week unless shes signed onto RAW." Hearing this his son in law Paul also known as Triple H came over "Its already done Dad, I signed her to Raw last night , I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Steph thought it was best if you and Vickie both reacted naturally."

Vince Looked at JJ. "Have you had any training?" JJ smirked "Yes sir, Jeff Hardy was one of my trainers." Vince nodded his approval. "What does JJ stand for?" JJ rolled her eyes, "Jemma Joy, God I hate my name." Vince looked at Paul "What do you think? Should we just keep calling her JJ?" Paul looked at the Jemma and smiled "Yeah I think JJ lee and AJ lee just might be the new DX." Vince stopped smiling "OH god I hope not." and he walked away. Paul burst out laughing, and went back to his COO duties he loved to rib his father in law.

Without the ladies noticing it John had slipped off, he wanted to go explain to Randy why he had kept dating Jemma secret. John found his friend warming up in the hall, "So did you see it?" Randy stooped working out and looked at John. "Yeah I did, Why didn't you just tell me that you met someone?" "Cause its so soon after the divorce and it shocked me, that..that I saw her again after the first date."

Randy smiled at him, "So shes the reason you snapped out of your depression over the divorce so quickly?" John looked confused "I didn't realize I was depressed but yeah she is. Would you like to meet her?" Randy threw an arm around his friends shoulders "Lead the way."

JJ looked around and noticed John there, "Sis, wheres John?" "Huh I don't know." AJ had a mirror look of confusion on her face. Kaitlyn came over to she had been meeting want to meet her best friends twin for the longest time. "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn, AJ has told me so much about you!" JJ looked at the excited diva and smiled she was happy to meet her "Nice to meet you to, Thank you for being there for Aj when I couldn't. I'll be forever grateful for that." JJ voice cracked towards the end. Kaitlyn hugged her "Just like you I love her too." AJ stood there watching her twin and her best friend embrace and started to tear up.

The three girls were sitting on a table talking , Randy and John approached them. "Sorry for my disappearing act. I went to get Randy I want him to meet JJ before his match." JJ jumped off the table. "Hello, I'm Jemma." "Wow that's unusual name, hopefully we can hang out sometime and get to know each other?, since your dating John, I'd like to do it right know but butt kick duty calls, welcome to WWE and RAW." "Thank you, and I'd like to hang out I know how much you mean to John." Randy smiled and walked away waving the foursome.

John wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, Kaitlyn and Aj looked at the two of them and made excuse so they could be left alone. "So John, how did I do for my first in ring promo?" John had been kissing her cheek and working down her jawline. Leaning back he looked herJJ was looking everywhere but at him. He titled her chin so could look into her eyes. "Am I making you uncomfortable baby?" JJ chewed her bottom lip "Its just this is moving so fast it scares me." Okay, I understand lets sit and talk." JJ gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry John, I wish I could " John silenced by putting a finger on her lips "Its fine, we'll take this as slow as you need."

They went into Johns locker roon and sat down to watch the rest of RAW, talk about their segment, other matches and whatever else came to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but my dad can't going into the hospital, for one problem or another, now that hes feeling better I'll be able to update more. I don't own the WWE I only own JJ, Travis, and Conner. **

Smack down opened showing JJ Lee was warming up John had a match tonight and she wanted to be ready in case she had to help. when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned quickly around ready to fight whoever it was, with a sigh she smiled at Josh Mathews "Sorry JJ didn't mean to startle you? I want to ask a few questions that the fans are doing to know, Do you have a few minutes?" "Sure josh, what do you want to know?" Who trained you?" smiling JJ responded "the great Jeff hardy and Trish Stratus." "Wow that's amazing." "Thank you." Josh was about to ask another question when Dolph Ziggler interrupted. He pushed Josh away and got close to JJ, "Hi J remember me?" Yes I do, what do you want?" Smirking he touched her shoulder making JJ jerk away from him. "do you think Travis would approve of you being with Cena?" JJ slapped Dolph across the face "You have no right to say his name you ass."

With that she walked off, with josh and Dolph watching her, Dolph rubbed his face and walked off the other way leaving Josh standing there wondering what all that was about. JJ went into the women locker room to try and calm down. She was pacing the floor, when Kaitlyn walked in,"Hey I saw what happened, are you okay?" JJ turned and looked at Kaitlyn she had tears streaming down her face. "Yes..no..I don't know he had no right to bring Travis up." Kaitlyn grabbed the petite girl by the shoulders "Look I don't know who this Travis person is, but Dolph is just trying to mess with you so when go up against Vickie you'll be in the wrong mindset." "You're right. Thanks, I can see why my twin considers her best friend" JJ sat down on a bench wiping the tears away when her phone rang looking at the screen she saw it was her sister she took a deep breath before she answered.

"Hi AJ" "Hey you okay?" AJ had just finished up a meeting when she sensed something was wrong JJ. JJ laughed "twin-sense huh?" "Yep now stop avoiding the question." "I'm fine, Dolph just interrupted my first interrupted my first interview and tried to mess with my mind by bring up Travis." Even though she wasn't with her sister she could picture AJ's reaction AJ would bee leaning back in her chair than would stand up when Travis was mentioned and start flexing her fists like she wanted to hit something or someone.

"I'm sorry JJ. I know how much it hurts to think about him." "Actually its getting better I'm more angry he did it on screen, I haven't even had a chance to tell John about Travis yet, I tried but I just couldn't get the words out, Now I will have to ready or not." AJ felt for her sister she knew it would be hard for her to talk about,"Better you tell him than Dolph tells him and John gets the wrong information." "I know, I guess I know what I'll be talking to him about tonight." JJ sighed she just hoped that John would understand and not hate her for not telling him sooner. "I got to go sis, have to deal something here, call me later." "Okay will do, love you AJ." "Love you too." JJ hung up and put her phone away.

She looked up and saw that Kaitlyn was getting dressed. She had forgotten the diva was in the room. "I better finishing warming up, Can you help me pick out something to wear?" "Sure."

During this time John was watching the monitor in his locker room with Randy, trying to figure out who this Travis guy was. "She never told you about anyone named Travis?" asked Randy. "No" John was disappointed that JJ was keeping things from him. Randy knew that Liz keeping secrets from John was a major part in their marriage. "Look I know you'll hate to do it but you're going have to confront her about this." "I know I'm just scared about what her answer will be since she always seems to run hot than cold, and how does Dolph know about this guy?"

Just than there was a knock on the door Randy got up to answer it. "hi, JJ." "Hi can I come in?" Randy looked towards John. John nodded Randy stepped aside so JJ could come into the locker room. "I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk." JJ waved bye to randy as he shut the door. "Look I'm sorry Dolph did that, I had no idea that he was going to bring up my past." John was looking at his shoes while she talked at first now he looked "Your past?"

"Yes, my past. I know I been confusing you but there's a reason for that and its all my fault and I swear that if you meet me after the show tonight I will tell you everything." JJ held her breath she knew that this moment was important to their relationship. "Okay. I'll meet you, and listen to what you have to say." JJ let out the breath she was holding and smiled. "Do you still want me to go down to the ring with you tonight?" John walked over to her and looked at JJ closely he could tell she had been crying and he hugged her, "Yes."

It was after Johns match and JJ was changing out her ring outfit into Gray jeans, blue beaded top, and sneakers, she was just pulling her hair into a ponytail when Eve walked in, "john's in the hall waiting for you, he was going to knock but I ran into him." Thanks eve" Grabbing her bag JJ walked out to join him.

For privacy they ended up in JJ's hotel room. John sat down on a chair in the room. "Okay here it goes Travis was my husband."

_Jemma was seventeen years old when Travis Parker moved to New Jersey he was so different from her. She was the girl who loved to dance. He was the varsity everything plus he was smart like her twin sister. JJ was the opposite of AJ where AJ was in AP classes JJ struggled in regular classes. JJ was working on an art project when Travis Parker literally knocked her down. It was love at first sight._

_After that they were inseparable. Than graduation came and JJ thought he was going to break up with her because he had so many schools he could go to and just leave her behind but he shocked her and their families by proposing. They were married two weeks after graduation they got a small apartment off campus. Just a few days after moving into thier own place was when the Travis JJ knew changed into a monster he started to beat her and a few times he raped her after one such time JJ found she was was expecting their first child._

_JJ and Travis had a baby boy who they named Conner. Conner had been born deaf it didn't bother JJ she just wanted to learn ASL but to Travis this was a tragedy he felt any child he was a after to should been born "perfect". When they brought the baby home he would beat JJ more often JJ tried to leave many times with her son but Travis threatened to kill her son so that made her stay. When Conner was three months old JJ was learning ASL and teaching it to Conner when Travis was gone which was often. She had found out that he was cheating on her with some girl in one of his classes but she didn't care._

_It was at this time that Travis had his best friend from childhood came out to visit to meet his wife and child. The friends name was Nick who became known as Dolph Ziggler. Nick was staying for two weeks on the afternoon of the forth day of him being their Travis and Nick, went the store cause JJ wasn't feeling good(shocking Travis had beat her in their room with Nick over). JJ kept Conner home with her. Travis didn't know that there would be a storm after he left the store or that there was a drunk driver on the road who would slam into his car, killing him. Nick Got out with minor injuries and the other driver died. _

JJ had been crying but now as she came to this part she just completely broke down. John gathered her into her into his arms "My husband was killed John and I was happy about it what kind of monster does that make me?." John held Jemma as she cried rocking her "That doesn't make you monster you lived through hell he was the monster. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you you in the beginning but I thought you would blame me." JJ was looking at the floor she didn't see that john was crying at hearing her story and he thought he had it bad from his divorce from Liz. "Honey look at me." When she did JJ was surprised to see the tears on his face. "I don't blame you. Is that why you been holding yourself at arms length at times?"

JJ took a deep breath "Yes I don't want to go through that same pain again." "I'm know I'm falling in love with you and it scares me that you may snap and start to hit me." JJ had finally broke down all her walls and laid her heart on the line.

John wished Travis was alive so he beat him within an inch of his life for hurting JJ like this "Guess Ill have to settle for Ziggler" he thought to himself. "JJ, I know this is painful but where is your son?" JJ lifted a chain off her neck showing Jon a locket, opening it she showed him a sweet faced little boy "Travis's p parents took him away from me not long after Travis died saying I was an unfit mother. I been battling them in court ever since to get him back."


End file.
